


dorming

by bonniebubblegum



Series: Schmico College AU [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Rimming, and colleges give away condoms like candy, this just in — dorm rooms are gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniebubblegum/pseuds/bonniebubblegum
Summary: “Please don’t make me have sex in a twin bed,” Nico said. “I’m a grown man.”Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Who said you’re having sex?”Nico looked pointedly between them, their hips pressed together, Levi’s hands gripping his waist.“Okay, fine, we’re having sex,” Levi said. “You know I’ve never done it before, right?”





	dorming

**Author's Note:**

> You asked, you received. It's time for more college AU, folks!

"Dude,” Nico said. He looked around Levi’s dorm room — the two twin beds, the linoleum floor, and the veritable tower of papers spilling off his desk and onto his chair. With a single finger, Nico lifted an empty styrofoam noodle cup. He raised an eyebrow. “How do you live like this?”

Levi, sitting on his own crappy bed, crossed his arms. “I told you that you didn’t have to come upstairs with me. I just have to grab—“ He rifled through the pile of clothes stacked atop his hideous pine dresser, the same kind Nico’d had before he got the good sense to move off-campus. Levi wrenched his hand back from the heap, victorious. “My wallet!”

“That looks like jeans to me,” Nico said, eying the dirty denim in Levi’s hands. Levi was scrambling through the pockets. His eyes were down, the line of his shoulders tight. It was just their second date.

“It’s fine, man,” Nico said. “Trust me, you should’ve seen my place after finals last semester.”

Levi shrugged. On second thought, Nico didn’t think the place was so bad. At least the mess was mostly stacked in piles, shoved into drawers. But Levi hadn’t hung anything on the walls. If it weren’t for the Firefly DVDs on the desk shelf, Nico wouldn’t even know who lived there.

“Uh-huh!” Levi said. He yanked his wallet from his front pocket, struggling for a second when the leather caught on the fabric. He yanked, and the wallet came out — and so did a condom, in an unmistakable purple wrapper, the same kind the school put in every bathroom, student lounge, and dorm on campus.

The condom laid on Levi’s rumpled bedspread. Levi buried his face in his hands, and Nico grinned.

“Boy Scout, huh?”

“Please don’t make me talk about this,” Levi said.

“They say if you can’t talk about sex, you shouldn’t be having it.”

“Good thing I’m not having it, then,” Levi said. He shook his head, his fingers pressing his glasses into his forehead. Nico could see the bridge of his nose whitening under the pressure.

“You sure?” Nico said.

Levi looked up. “Please don’t mess with me right now.”

“I’m not,” Nico said. He reached out. Touched the collar of Levi’s dorky button-down. Levi’s breath was quick. He looked at Nico like… well, fuck. Nico didn’t even have words for it. It was all Disney-eyed and adoring, but there was something else there too, a need widening his pupils. Nico had to kiss him. He bent down over the bed, crowding Levi into the footboard. Levi’s head rested against the dresser. Nico took his bottom lip between his teeth and rolled it, relishing in the soft scrape. Levi mmmphed a little, surprised, pleased.

Nico pulled away. Levi’s mouth was half-open, his eyes closed. Nico grinned.

“What were we talking about?” he said.

“You’re the worst,” Levi scowled. He pushed towards Nico. His hands reached for his waist, and they were kissing again, hot, a little sloppy. Levi’s tongue slid too far into Nico’s mouth. Nico’s knees bent awkwardly against the dorm mattress. Levi ducked his head, laughing a little.

“Can we—“

“Go back to my place?” Nico said. “Yes, absolutely.”

“I can’t go halfway across town,” Levi said. “I have an 8 a.m. tomorrow.”

“Please don’t make me have sex in a twin bed,” Nico said. “I’m a grown man.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Who said you’re having sex?”

Nico looked pointedly between them, their hips pressed together, Levi’s hands gripping his waist.

“Okay, fine, we’re having sex,” Levi said. He turned to face his dresser, and his hair was mussed up and falling over his ears. “You know I’ve never done it before, right?”

“I know,” Nico said. He tucked a curl behind Levi’s ear, letting his fingers linger against his jaw. “Do you feel ready?”

“With you?” Levi looked up from under his massive glasses, and Nico’s breath skipped. “Definitely.”

“Okay,” Nico said. He grinned. “Well, you should probably move out of this extremely small clothes corner.”

“Right,” Levi said. He stood, and Nico stepped back. He tugged at the hem of Levi’s dorky button-down, yanking it over his head. He thumbed at his nipple and grinned as it hardened. Levi reached for Nico too, pulling off his shirt. They kissed again, chest to chest. Levi’s hands clutched at Nico’s biceps. Nico toed off his shoes.

“Pants,” he said. He kicked his sneakers away and took off his jeans. His boxers. When he stood, Levi was doing the same. His face was red. Levi got back on the bed, avoiding Nico’s eyes, and laid on his back. Nico followed. He loomed over Levi. His hands rested on either side of Levi’s head, boxing him in. They looked at each other — warm, sharp, a look tender enough to sting. Nico was so fucked. He leaned towards Levi, his hot breath against his ear.

“I assume you have lube?”

Levi leaned over to his desk drawer, and his chest pressed against Nico’s. He fumbled and pulled out a few little packets. Nico laughed.

“Is that the lube from the LGBT center?”

“They say to take some,” Levi said, defensive. Nico kissed his jaw. His neck.

“Not judging,” he said. “Grateful, honestly.”

Nico could feel Levi’s laugh against his lips, and he bit at the skin of his throat. He sucked. Levi’s breath stopped. His hands slid down to Nico’s ass and gripped, hard. Their cocks pressed together, and Levi whined into Nico’s ear.

“Please,” he said. He pushed the lube packets into Nico’s hand. Nico sat up. It was awkward, on the Twin XL, sliding back towards the footboard, but he settled between Levi’s thighs.

“God, this is hard to open,” he whined, yanking at the lube. He put it between his teeth and ripped. It leaked onto his fingers.

The slide of skin against slicked skin, and Nico’s pointer pressed into Levi’s ass. Levi huffed. His face tilted towards the dorm bed’s disgusting headboard, all slats of pinewood. God help him, Nico was hard. His finger moved in, out. Levi’s thighs clenched, and Nico kissed his hip.

“Relax,” he said. He eased Levi’s legs back open. His middle finger slid in alongside the pointer. Levi reached down, and Nico took his hand with his free one, squeezing. He kissed the knuckles. Curved his fingers inside him. Levi groaned, and Nico touched that spot again, pushed deeper. He bent down to tongue at the head of Levi’s cock. Levi whined, low.

“You’re doing so good,” Nico said, and he kissed the side of Levi’s dick, licking up, sucking at the tip. Levi’s hips jerked up. Nico took it, hollowed his cheeks. He pulled off, and his fingers slid out of Levi. He looked around.

“Where’d the condom go?”

Levi propped himself up on his elbows. He looked over at the dresser. “Who had it last?”

“I don’t know,” Nico said. “I think it was just—“ He reached for the clothes pile. “Somewhere in—“

"Don’t touch that!” Levi said.

“What?”

Levi scrambled up. “There is nothing less sexy than you rifling through my dirty laundry, okay? I’ll look there, you look — I don’t know, somewhere else.”

Nico stood up. His cock still hung painfully hard between his legs. Levi dug through the clothes like a dog burying a bone, throwing them over his shoulder onto the floor. Nico looked through the wrinkled sheets. Checked the desk. Got on his hands and knees, the linoleum freezing against his bare skin, and looked under the bed. There were three empty Mountain Dew bottles, but no condom. Levi sat up. He had shockingly good arms, Nico thought, and that v above his hips that made Nico’s mouth water, and his cock, flushed and full, his thighs still slick with lube.

“No condom,” Levi said. “Please tell me you had better luck.”

Nico shook his head. “You have any more in your RA sex-ed drawer?”

Levi’s expression was dire. “Did you bring anything?”

“No!” Nico crossed his arms over his bare chest, defensive. “I didn’t know we were gonna — it’s our second date!”

“That would be sweet,” Levi said. “If we were in any other situation.”

“Okay,” Nico said. “There’s gotta be more in the student center. In the lobby, right?”

“It’s closed,” Levi said. Nico closed his eyes. Pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Whatever,” he said. He looked up. “I’m still getting you off.”

“You still wanna—“

“No,” Nico said. “No, but—“ He stepped towards Levi and gripped his naked hip. “I can do other things. All fours, please.”

He pushed Levi back onto the bed, and Levi turned, his face flushed.

“Okay,” he said. He looked back at Nico, over his shoulder, his eyes huge and warm. “I feel like I look silly.”

Nico grabbed Levi’s ass and squeezed. “Absolutely not.” He spread the cheeks apart. Leaned in, kissed. Licked. His tongue looped in a circle, then a figure eight. He moved closer to where he knew Levi wanted him, his tongue trailing towards the hole. He lapped at the puckered nerves. Pressed in. Levi was still open, wet. Nico’s hand rose to Levi’s cock and stroked. Another circle.

“Nico,” Levi breathed. “I—“

Nico moved closer, his lips pressing against Levi’s skin. Levi’s hips jerked into Nico’s hand. He sputtered, then came, his cum spilling onto Nico’s knuckles. He fell forward into the bed.

“Oh,” he said. “Oh, thank you.”

“No need,” Nico said. He stood up and looked at Levi, naked, on his stomach, the smooth line of his back. “Do you have tissues in here, or am I gonna have to voyage to the freshman bathrooms?”

“Closet,” Levi said.

Nico was rifling through it when the door clicked open.

“Oh my god,” Levi’s roommate said. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I’ll just — I’ll come back later.”

The door slammed. On the bed, Levi buried his face in his hands, and Nico walked back towards him.

“This is horrible,” Levi said. “I’m the worst roommate ever. He’s gonna hate me, and I don’t even know if he’s a homophobe, what if—“

Nico stepped on something smooth. He leaned down.

“Hey look,” he said. “I found the condom!”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your daily reminder that you CAN get STIs from oral sex, especially if your partner isn't an awkward, glasses-clad virgin. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed — and I guess I take prompts now? Sort of? No promises.


End file.
